Lonely
by IssaLee
Summary: Ok, minna, almost done with this. The shittenou have arrived, but will the senshi welcome the back? And maybe, they can help in Sailor Moon's fight against Beryl. Maybe.-COMPLETE-
1. Imaginary

Dislclaimer: Sailor moon was mine. I had the rights in my hands! But then that brunette challenged me to an arm wrestling contest...and I failed miserably.  
Hey, minna-chan! These are my musings. It's kind of unfair for Usagi to be shown like a klutz so much, and I felt kind of angsty. Tell me what you think, ok?

Cerulean eyes peered out from the shadows. Glinting softly in the moonlight, they reflected a melancholy sense. They belonged to a young girl, wearing a blue and white fuku with a red bow in the front and back. Her high-heeled boots clicked against the rooftop as she walked. Her long, golden hair was pulled back into bun-pigtails.

The girl stifled a sigh, and leaned over the edge of the roof. Below, a young man with ebony hair was walking towards home. She gazed at him with a longing so intense; the very air around her became rigid.

'Why does he remind me so of someone?'

She turned suddenly, and pulled a CD player from her waist. Quickly clicking in a CD, she slipped the headphones on, and after making sure the player was secured, she took off across the roof and jumped off.

_I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name._

The man looked up, and blinked as she landed in the park across the street.

'Luna would kill me.' The last thought going through her mind as she began to sprint.

_Let me stay. Where the wind will whisper to me, where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story."_

Briefly she considered not going home, but she started that way anyway. Being a senshi of love and justice apparently didn't let you off from being grounded. But these nighttime rambles were to great a joy for her to let go. The music pounding in her ears made her forget her lonely existence.

Some people cried, and some immersed themselves in an activity to forget their pains. But she was different. Whatever mood she was in was reflected by her music. She'd grab the CD, henshin, and listen to one song over and over as she went in search of danger. Currently, she was into Evanescence, for the haunting tone that so reminded her of death.

_In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my paper sky fly over me._

How appropriate the words were. She did do that, many times. She did what her mother called 'zoning out', and went to a world far, far better than her own. As she neared her home, an explosion jarred her, and she fell to the ground. Her head spinning, she turned to see a bright orange cloud rising on the other side of the city. Angrily pushing herself up, she began to run, this time towards the disturbance.

_Don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chaos, your reality._

Panting slightly, she arrived to find a youma, in the form of a pink skinned ballerina, tutu and all, throwing nutcrackers.

'Gah, they need to get some new designers!' Her mind noticed with disgust.

She picked a nutcracker up, but immediately dropped it as fangs grew and it attempted to bite her. She ran to face the youma, which stopped and stared at her with interest.

"For disturbing the peace and innocence of this town, in the name of the moon, I Sailor Moon will punish you!"

The youma cocked a fuzzy pink eyebrow. "I haven't hurt anyone."

Sailor Moon looked about. It was true. There seemed to be no one there but her. "Yes, but you would have eventually! It's your orders, isn't it?"

The youma cackled. "You're observant. But that's not so. Pick up a nutcracker. Other than biting, they do nothing. The energy-sapping deal is…not to my taste, understand? Besides, Beryl is an evil queen. No love is lost between her and I."

Sailor Moon was at a loss. "But where does that leave me? I can't simply leave you to go about dropping random toys that could harm people! And besides, won't Beryl look for you?"

The monster studied her. "Beryl has sent out several against you. Every one you have beaten, and they say you are merciless. Yet here you are, not even considering killing me in cold blood as I speak. Beryl will not care; she has legions of youma, one missing will do nothing. As for my play-things…actually, I came here hoping you could do something about that."

Sailor Moon's every instinct was screaming at her to stop, but her heart leaned in closer. What to do?

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge. The nightmare I built my own world to escape. _

With a shock, she realized her CD player was still going. She glanced at the youma, and then down at her gloved hands.

_In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my paper sky fly over me._

"What do you want me to do?" Her voice sounded leaden, even to her own ears.

The youma smiled, exposing sharpened teeth. "Kill me, pretty maid. Not in cold blood, of course. A mercy killing. I will not die anyway. These accursed holds this form has over me will be gone, and I too will be reborn, as you were."

The senshi of the moon looked took her tiara from her brow. "I will do this. At least, if I may not be free from my damned fate, I may save another."

The youma said nothing as the words were shouted. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, I cannot cease for the fear of sleepless nights. Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, the Goddess of imaginary light._

She left the battlefield, her head bowed low. The only remnants were a pile of ashes and slowly disintegrating nutcrackers. She got home, not really knowing how, and for the first time in months, her hands fumbled on the window lock. As she slipped inside, exhausted, she thought back to her own little world.

_In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my paper sky fly over me._

The images conjured up were those that she did not understand, but made her happy anyway. A laughing girl with hair as blonde and long as her own. Another one was standing with her hands her hips, seemingly angry but with a sly smile playing on her lips. A brunette brushing a horse's mane and showing off a battle move. A blunette with small glasses perched on a delicate nose peering over a book. And a man, with ebony hair blacker than crows' feathers, sweeping her into her arms.

_Paper flowers, paper flowers. _

When she woke the next morning, with her CD player at full blast next to her, she remembered nothing of the dream. Squinting slightly, she yawned and looked at her alarm clock. "7:50? OH GODS, I'm GONNA BE LATE!"

She became a blur of activity, quickly slipping on her clothing and rushing downstairs. "Mama! Mama, where's my lunch?"

Tsukino Ikuko smiled as her daughter looked at her frantically. "On the counter, Usagi. There's toast in the toaster, now hurry, it's eight already!"

Usagi grabbed the toast, and gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks so much, Mama!"

The blue haired woman sighed. "And pick up Shingo after school, ok?"

"WHAT? Mama, the brat is awful, I can't possibly" She stopped as her mother gave her a reproving look. "Fine. Kamisama, I'm SO late!" And she rushed out of the door. Ikuko shook her head as she noticed the lunch bag still sitting forlornly on the counter.

Lunchtime

Usagi looked longingly at her friend, Naru Osaka, as she ate her lunch. "Please, Naru-chan! Can I please have some?"

Naru sighed. "Usagi, all I have is an apple, and I'm almost finished with that!"

Usagi whimpered. "Chigau! I need LUNCH! There's got to be someone here who will be kind to me." And she glanced around until she caught sight pf someone she knew.

"Ami! Hey, Ami!" The blue haired girl turned from her solitary position by a tree. "Hai?" her voice was courteous, but carried a hint of surprise. Usagi scrambled up to meet her.

"Um, I sorta forgot my lunch and I was hoping I could have some of yours…"

"Usagi!" Naru chided. "That's not right!"

Ami, slightly shocked, let a small smile go over her face. "No, Naru-san, it's okay. Usagi-san can have some of my lunch. I didn't plan on eating it anyways."

Usagi dove into the rice eagerly. "Mmph! Arigatou, Ami-chan!"

A look of wonder crossed Ami's face. "Er, do Itashimashite. Did you call me Ami-chan?"

Usagi nodded. "Hai." At Ami's face, she began to apologize. "Gomen, Ami, I won't call you that if you don't want it."

Ami grinned, a rare occurrence for her. "Iie, Usagi. I like it! Demo, why are you calling me it though?"

Usagi spoke around a mouthful of rice. "'Cause now we're friends, I guess. You can call me Usagi-chan, or Usa-chan, or just Usa. That's what all my friends call me!"

Naru winked. "And I hope I can be your friend too!"

Ami nodded. "Hai. It'd be nice to have friends." The three finished lunch together. As they walked back into school, Usagi looked to Naru. "You're coming by the Crown today, right?" Naru shook her head.

"My mom needs me at the store. Gomen, Usagi."

The blonde pouted, but only for a moment before turning to Ami. "What about you, Ames? Can you come?"

Ami stopped, shocked at the new name, but managed a reply. "Where?"

Usagi gaped. "The Crown Fruit Parlor and Arcade! It's the best place to go for a milkshake! Please say you'll come after school, Ames!"

Ami, hoping to keep this newfound friendship, nodded. "Hai. I guess I can make it."

Usagi smiled. "Great! So until school's over then! I am SO lucky I Haruna-sensei has a hot date tonight, otherwise I'd be stuck here for detention!"  
As Ami followed the bubbly blonde into the school, she felt a lightening in her soul. Usagi was nothing but cheerfulness, so maybe this would work out well for her. Feeling truly happy for the first time since she was a toddler, she let Usagi's idle chatter soak her in. She had friends, and she would do whatever it took to keep them.

Hope that's not depressing, ok, minna? Review for me, PLEAAASSSSSEEEE! I'm so sad when i don't get any...sniff


	2. Gone

Thanks so much, Midnight-Nemesis! And this isn't one-shot; I don't think I could ever do one of those. I need to add more, and more, so it kind of builds up. Well, here's Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I got the rights back. But then I lost them to a blunette in a chess match. I swear, she had this mini computer! Anyways, I don't own the Switchfoot song either, or the Evanescence one from the first chapter.

Usagi and Ami walked slowly, chattering of idle things. They weren't going straightaway to the Crown, as Usagi had suddenly remembered she had to pick up Shingo at his school. Ami had complied gladly, and as they made their way to Juuban Elementary School, both felt soaked in happiness.

"So, Ames, did you hear about the new student coming here?" Usagi asked.

Ami smiled, something that was getting more and more natural when she was around Usagi. "Hai. I heard she's coming all the way from London, England. It seems she'll be in several of our classes."

Usagi nodded as they neared the school. "I hope she's nice. It would be awful if she came out to be someone horrible and cruel." She stopped, and waved to a brown-haired boy. "Shingo! Shingo, you little brat, get over here!"

He made a face at her, but ran over anyways. "Usagi-chan, you know you're the best sister in the world, right?"

She growled at him as Ami giggled. "Whaddya want, spore?"

Shingo flashed a sweet smile. "Can I stay over at Mika's until later? I know Mama and Papa won't mind, and it would only be until about seven. Onegai?"

Usagi thought this over. "If you stay out of my room for a month."

Shingo shook his head. "A week at the most, take it or leave it."

Usagi pouted. "Shouldn't I be saying that?" But she gave a little sigh. "Whatever spore, just be back by seven. And don't do anything terrible, ok?"

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Me? The perfect little angel? I think not. Ja, Usagi and her friend!" And he took off running, to where a girl with short hair stood. He blushed a little as she took his hand and they walked off.

Usagi shook her head. "He so likes her. C'mon, Ami-chan, we can go to the Crown now."

"Why, Odango? So you can stuff yourself till you're Tokyo's largest blimp?"

Ami was startled at the show of emotions that ran across Usagi's face. Anger, surprise, and…there was an unknown emotion, crossing so fleetingly that Ami wasn't sure it was there. But then Usagi spun around, pigtails flying, and glared at the intruder. It was the same man she had seen from last night.

"What is it you have against me, baka?"

He smirked. "Besides the fact that you pummeled me with paper when we first met?"

She held up a finger. "One. One paper, baka!" And she turned to Ami, who looked startled at the exchange. "Sorry, Ami. This is Baka-san, the most annoying, evil, most conceited man in Tokyo."

Ami smiled shyly. "Konnichi'wa. Mizuno Ami is my name."

He plucked her hand up delicately and kissed it, causing Ami to blush and Usagi to stare. "Chiba Mamorou. I've heard of you, Ami-san. Head of your class, and with a 4.1 GPA, correct?"

She nodded excitedly. "And I you. You seem to be Azabu High School's best student!"

Usagi snorted. "The baka? Smart?"

Mamorou rapped a knuckle on her head, and she turned a bright pink. "Why not Odango? I am, at least, smarter than you."

Ami frantically clung to her new friends shirt as Usagi tried to reach Mamorou. "Yeah right, baka! Prove it!"

He grinned. "You have only ever called me baka, Baka-san, or conceited jerk. I have Odango Atama, crybaby, klutz, and several others over you. Is that not proof enough?"

She stood straight. "I do so have some! Let me start over. Ami," she turned to her friend and held out a hand to Mamorou. "This is the most conceited, stuck-up, arrogant, vain, smug, proud, self-important, pompous, self-opinionated, pretentious, haughty, snobbish, high and mighty, superior, denigrating, condescending, er… anything else?"

Before she could stop herself, Ami continued. "Supercilious, snooty, overconfident, patronizing, demeaning, debasing, degrading…" She caught herself, as Mamorou stared. Usagi continued.

"You are also evil, malicious, malevolent, mean, spiteful, unpleasant, nasty, unkind, obnoxious, insufferable, intolerable, unbearable, insupportable, unendurable, stupid, unintelligent, thick, dull, brainless, dim, dense, foolish, mindless, senseless, ridiculous, irrational, nonsensical, foolhardy, idiotic, spineless, pathetic, dismal, annoying, bothersome, irritating, frustrating, irksome, trying, maddening, exasperating, vexing, aggravating, niggling, chauvinist, bigot, sexist excuse for a member of the male species!"

There was complete and utter silence around them. Mamorou was glassy-eyed in shock, and Ami was gaping at Usagi in awe. The aforementioned blonde had frazzled her hair and her face was beet-red. Several passersby's, some who knew them, some who didn't, were standing speechless on the sidewalk after Usagi's loud declarations. Usagi, panting heavily, eyed Mamoru, daring him silently to say something.

He opened his mouth several times, but the only coherent thought processing was the first to his mouth. "What the hell was that?"

She smiled and smoothed down her hair. "That was me kicking your butt, baka." And she grabbed Ami's hand, and proceeded to walk to the Crown.

Mamorou stayed in the same position for several moments. She had come up with two, very, VERY good comebacks. And both times, he could say nothing. With a sigh, the defeated man threw his hands in the air. "What an estrogen fueled nightmare!" He strolled down the other way, deciding to avoid the Crown Arcade for a little bit longer.

Ami and Usagi stepped into the arcade, giggling over her recent victory. Usagi sat at the counter and twirled happily in her chair. "I can't believe I remembered all that!"

Ami stifled a laugh. "Well, Usagi-chan, you were very upset. All the chemicals flowing through your body must have caused a major difference in your brain activity!"

"When did Usa get angry?" Usagi turned suddenly and flashed a brilliant grin to the sandy-haired man behind the counter. "Hey, Motoki! We were just talking about my recent victory over Baka-san. If you get me a shake, I'll tell you about it! Oh, and this is my friend, Mizuno Ami."

Motoki winked at Ami as he went to get the milkshake. "Hey there! Furuhata Motoki, at your service! Anything for you?"

Ami shook her head, but Usagi stopped her. "She'll have a strawberry milkshake, Motoki! We need to get her out more." Motoki shook his head, but disappeared into the back. He came back a short while later with the dripping drinks. As it turned out, Usagi drank hers as Ami explained what had happened. Motoki was stunned.

"Ah, Mamorou's gonna be ego-less for s few days then!" Just then the arcade bells tinkled. A tall brunette in a forest green uniform stepped in and looked around. Motoki waved. Her eyes lit up and she quickly walked over to them.

"Hey Motoki! What's up?" she cried.

Motoki smiled. "Hey Mako. Here, let me introduce you to some people. This is Tsukino Usagi, and Mizuno Ami. They go to Juuban too, so you'll probably see them in school.

Mako let a strained smile come over her face. "Hi, Kino Makoto's the name." She was surprised when Usagi jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey! D'you wanna sit with Ami and me while we have our drinks? I've seen you in school, so I know we'll have something in common."

Mako was shocked. "You know who I am? And you still want to sit with me?"

Usagi giggled. "Well, sure! Some people say bad things about everyone, but I won't believe it till I see it!" Motoki suppressed a laugh as he watched Usagi lead away the two girls to a booth. They both looked stunned, as if it was all an illusion that would soon go away.

6:50 Later That Day

Usagi checked her watch. "Ah, Kuso! I have to get going guys, gomen. Shingo's at a friends, and I really need to get him home."

Mako smiled. "Sure, Usa." She was overjoyed at this new friend of hers, and found Ami to be a great friend to.

Ami picked up her schoolbag. "I've got to get going to. It seems like I have a lot of work to do for school tomorrow." Mako and Usagi made a face, causing all three to break out in giggles. Usagi picked up her briefcase and smiled.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then! Ja ne!"

The other two girls walked slowly, as she sped off in the other direction. Mako looked at the setting sun. "Boy, is she something. She's like a…a light, you know? That just blows everything away!"

Ami was silent for a moment. Then she let out a sigh. "Wakatta. I only hope it lasts."

Usagi had a habit of running with her eyes closed, and today was no exception. She was going to be late, she knew, and so was very relieved for an excuse when she barreled into someone. "Gomen, gomen!"

"Watch where you're going!" Usagi looked up and found a violet-eyed, raven-haired girl looking at her angrily. The blonde cocked her head to the side.

"I said gomen."

The girl scoffed. "So? You practically fractured my spine!"

Usagi smiled. "The you wouldn't be able to walk, ne?"

The girl glowered at her. "Then you gave me several scrapes." Before she could say anything else, Usagi had stood up and lifted her up as well. The girl stood stock still as Usagi circled her, and then beamed.

"I don't see anything!" A growl emitted deep from the girls throat, but as stopped by the hand suddenly thrust in front of her. "Hi. I'm Tsukino Usagi. I haven't seen you around here before. What school do you go to?"

"A Catholic one." The raven-head put a hand over her mouth. Something about this girl compelled her to say things.

Usagi eyed her curiously. "What's your name?"

Violet eyes surveyed her carefully as an answer came. "Hino Rei. I'm not catholic though. In fact, I'm training to be a priestess at the Hikawa shrine."

Rei covered her ears as Usagi emitted a high-pitched squeal. "The awesome Shinto shrine? I love that place." Rei perked up.

"Really? Because I love it too. In fact, my grandfather owns it, and is the head priest. Although…I love the place more for it's ancientness."

Usagi smiled. "So do I. And the rice paper walls" Rei cut her off.

"And the tinkling charms"

"And the cherry blossom tree's by the entrance!" They finished in unison, and collapsed into giggles. Rei took Usagi's hand and shook it.

"You seem nice enough. Hey, I'll take you on a guided tour of the shrine this Saturday, ok?" Usagi brightened.

"Sure! Can I bring some friends?" Rei frowned, but at the look Usagi's look, she relented. "Yeah, fine. But not a whole school! If you do" She made a threatening gesture.

Usagi merely nodded. "Arigatou! I've got to go now, so until Saturday. Bye, Rei-chan!" And she sprinted into the other direction, never noting the stunned but happy expression that settled on Rei's features, or the mumbled words.

"Rei-chan…"

Later That Night 

Sailor Moon jumped from roof to roof, with her headphones in her ears but no music on. She reflected over the friends she had just found. All of them, so different, and yet they seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle. But the Silver Millennium had been said to be perfect, and now all of its inhabitants were either dead or reborn. Everything was gone. Moon flipped through the small pack of CD's she kept in her boots, and found the CD she was looking for. Quickly clicking it in, she began a random path through the city.

She told him she'd rather fix her makeup, than try to fix what's going on. But the problem keeps on calling, even with the cell phone gone. 

As she loped easily through the city, a distant memory formed in her mind. It was she, talking to a man, shrouded in shadow so she could not see him.

"There have been almost 300,000 deaths. We must go into battle." He said.

Her voice sounded strangled to her ears. "But if we do, that's more deaths than before! Come now, these monsters have been slowly destroying the people of Earth for years now. They have only recently been unleashed into the world. They must be weak! We should strike against their leader!"

_She told him she believes in living, bigger than she's living now, but her world keeps spinning backwards and upside down._

The man replied, in a tired tone. "We have tried. Do you not understand it? Beryl is too strong!"

She stood, or she felt like she stood. "We must find a way to get to her. We must!"

There was a steely undertone to his voice now. "What is this incredible stupidity you are displaying? Beryl cannot be stopped. She has taken my own men, and turned them against me. What makes you think your idea will work? A whim, perhaps, or that Martian friend of yours tells you the 'Great Fire' says it will work."

_Don't say so long, and throw yourself wrong. Don't spin today; cause today will soon be gone, like yesterday is gone, like history is gone. Just try and prove me wrong, you pretend like you're immortal._

Silence. She walked to the door. "Father was killed today. Beryl did so with her own hands." The man stiffened.

"I'm sorry, I did not know" But she opened the wooden door and stepped out. He voice carried, disturbing the man with her words.

"She has promised retribution. She will kill me, Endymion."

Sailor Moon stopped. Endymion… The name was so foreign, and yet so right. But who was he? The war they had been referring to must have been the last battle with Beryl, and the Martian friend defiantly Sailor Mars. But that was all she got. A siren wailing caught her attention, and she noticed a long line of police cars and ambulances headed for the Tokyo Garden Mall. With a muttered curse, she followed.

_She said he said live like no tomorrow. Everyday we borrow brings us one step closer to the edge, infinity. Where's your treasure, where's your hope if you get the world and lose yourself? She pretends like, she pretends like she's immortal._

Sailor Moon landed in the entrance and ran in, then immediately stopped. A youma, dressed to look like a teddy bear with fangs and sharp claws. It was currently terrorizing several innocent shoppers. Moon took a breath. It would be her first public appearance. "Stop right there! For destroying the fun of shoppers and consumers, in the name of the moon, I Sailor Moon, shall punish you!"

The youma turned to her and growled. "Teddy!" It cried, before launching itself at her. She dodged, and tumbled to a stop in front of the water fountain. Unfortunately, this youma was quick, and soon she had to be on her toes to avoid it. It suddenly swiped a paw at her, sending her flying into a display case.

She struggled to get free, and a hand was suddenly in front of her. She looked up, and found Mamorou looking at her with worry. "Are you alright?" She nodded, and stood with his help. Before he could say a word, she grabbed him and jumped to the side. The youma growled as its claws lodged in the side of the store.

Without missing a beat, Sailor Moon removed her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara hit the bear dead on, and it disintegrated in a heap of dust. Moon sighed, and turned to go.

_Don't say so long, you're not that far gone. This could be your big chance to make up, cause today will soon be gone_

Mamorou grabbed her hand, and she looked down. He took a gulp of air. "I saw you last night. You were watching me?"

Gone, like yesterday is gone 

She nodded. "Hai."

Like history is gone, the world keeps spinning on 

"Why?" Mamoru asked. She considered this, the leaned forward. Mamoru gasped inaudibly as she whispered in his ear. "Because you need watching, my friend." And she was gone, power-jumping out of the open-air mall before he could say a word.

_You're going, going gone. Like summer break is gone, like Saturday is gone, just try to prove me wrong, you pretend like you're immortal._

Sailor Moon bounded happily into her room, and de-transformed. As she closed her eyes, a brief though super imposed all others. The man in her memory, Endymion, and Mamoru, sounded very alike.

_We are not infinite, we are not permanent, nothing it immediate. We're so confident, in our accomplishments, look at our decadence._

That night, she had no dreams.

Wahoo! Minna, that was awesome! Although a bit long…6 pages typed on Microsoft Word! Oh, joy.


	3. Songless

Minna, it's so hard being an author! Stupid writers block…Thankfully, mine only lasted about an hour, because at school I ended up filling almost 30 pages of ideas. This means lots of fanfics will come from me in the future, and the fics I've started will be continued. Here's the stupid disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon at this moment. I almost did own it, but then this blonde girl with blue eyes and a red bow jumped up to me and told me this uber-kawaii guy was outside. You can guess what happened…

Usagi hated being late to school. There was that one, brief moment before you went to bed, and thought that tomorrow you would change. Then you'd wake up, and find that life is still a mess and you have five minutes to be sitting in homeroom. So this morning, yet again without a lunch, she ran down the street, pouring all her energy into it. She probably would have made it too, had she not run into someone.

"Urgh, gomen! Are you o" Her profuse apology was cut off as she stared into the face of her twin. Well, almost twin. A girl with blue eyes and long, blond hair blinked. Unlike Usagi's traditional odangoes, she let her hair down, held up only by a large red bow. She looked Usagi up and down, and held out a hand.

"Ohayo! I'm Aino Minako, and it looks like we'll be going to the same school! I can tell by your uniform. What's your name? By the way, I'm the new transfer student from London."

Usagi took a moment to process the questions at the speed they had come from. She shook her head after a moment, flashed her patented (A/N: Hai, minna, I think it's seriously patented) I-love-everything-and-everyone smile, and shook Minako's hand. "Ohayo! I'm Tsukino Usagi. I've heard of you; my friends say you'll be in a lot of my classes. Gomen about knocking you down back there, Minako-san."

Minako winked. "Think nothing of it! It looks like we were both late and rushing anyways. And call me Mina! Minako is way too formal."

Usagi and Minako stood, and brushed themselves off. Noting they were already as late as could be, they began to walk slowly to school.

"So Mina, why'd you move?" Usagi scuffed her toe into a crack in the sidewalk.

Minako shrugged. "Cause of my dad's work. Besides, Japan is the land of anime and, my personal favorite, Sailor V games." Usagi emitted a high-pitched squeal that, amazingly, left Minako unfazed.

"Sugoi! I love Sailor V too! At the Crown Arcade, I've almost beaten the high score, but Baka-san keeps stopping me when I'm almost there. Ooh, he makes me so mad!"

Minako smiled as Usagi. "The arcade sounds awesome! But who's this Baka-san?"

Usagi grinned sheepishly. "Oh, he's this guy I met when I accidentally threw my test paper at him. It hit him in the head and he said 'Are you lazy, or just incredibly stupid'? I was really mad, and called him a baka. Now Motoki, who's the owner of the Crown, says the baka is his best friend! Which means every time I go to the Crown, I have to see him. And he calls me Odango Atama! Just because of my hair! Oh, someday I'll pound him into a pulp, I swear!"

Minako eyed her curiously. "Do you even know his real name?"

"Chiba. Chiba Mamorou." Usagi's voice was flat, but Minako caught the soft tone underneath it.

"You like him, don't you?" At Usagi's horrified face, she held up a hand. "Calm down! I was just asking. So about this Crown Arcade, could you take me there?"

Usagi nodded as they came to the front of the school. "Sure. Meet me at lunch today, ok? That way you can meet some of my friends, and we can all have a good time. Oh, it looks like we have different first period classes, so I'll see you at lunch. Ja ne, Mina-chan!"

Minako waved as the Odango-ed blonde skipped into a classroom. She stopped when Usagi was out of sight, and glanced at her hand. "Mina-chan." She looked up again, staring hard at the door where Usagi had gone through. "Someone else called me that, once." She walked into the classroom on her right, leaving behind an empty hallway and an air of ambiguity.

Lunchtime 

"Hey! Mina-chan! Over here!" Usagi waved frantically at the other blonde, who smiled and walked over.

Ami closed the book she had been reading, and Mako discarded the cooking book she and Usagi had been poring over. (Usa for the pictures.) Minako sat down and glanced about nervously. "Ohayo, minna."

Usagi took over, and pointed to the blunette. "This is Mizuno Ami. She's like, the smartest girl in the whole wide world." Ami blushed, and nodded slightly. Mina giggled at her inflamed face.

"And here is Kino Makoto. She's real tough at times, but she makes the most awesome food in the world!"

"Food? I love food!" At Mina's reply, the girls burst into laughter.

Usagi wiped a tear from her eyes. "Wakatta, Mina. I love food too!"

Mako snorted. "Don't I know it." Usagi stuck a tongue out at her, and then addressed the whole group. "Ok, minna. Naru-chan is gone in Okinawa for the week, so I was hoping you guys could come with me to the Hikawa shrine on Saturday. This girl there, Hino Rei, she's a priestess and invited me to go."

Ami lit up. "I'd love to study the architecture there must be fascinating! I'll go."

Mako smiled. "I don't have anything to do. I'll go."

Usagi turned to Minako, with such a pleading look on her face that the other blonde laughed. "Sure Usagi, I'll come along."

Usagi made a face. "Call me Usagi-chan, or Usa. Usagi is much too formal!" she mimicked Minako from that morning. "Oh, and minna, we're all going to the Crown after school, right? Haruna-sensei is apparently on a winning streak, so I don't have detention."

Mina beamed. "Neither do I, because I'm new, but I can't wait to go to the arcade! Are there milkshakes there?" Which sent them off into peals of laughter once more. Lunch ended quickly, as quickly as the bond between the girls formed and set.

After school, entering the Crown Arcade 

"You said that to him?" Mina said in awe. Ami and Usagi were explaining about her encounter with Mamorou yesterday. Usagi nodded proudly as they entered a booth.

"And then he just stood there with his mouth open! You should have seen it!"

"Seen what, Odango?" The girls were shocked at the speed which Usagi's face turned red and angry. She composed herself quickly.

"We were just discussing my victory yesterday, baka." To her disappointment, Mamoru seemed unfazed.

" A mere lapse in my speech doesn't declare it a victory, Odango. I assure you, had I been prepared to know you could say such big words; I would have blown you out of the water. For now, the initial shock that you can say something that doesn't have to do with food is surprising enough."

Usagi spun to face him so fast, he nearly fell over. "Listen, baka, I" whatever insult would have spewed from her mouth was cut off when she saw Motoki approaching with several milkshakes. Both she and Mina jumped up and ran to get them. Motoki did a double take.

"Wha? Usa? And another Usa?" he glanced at Mamorou, who had only just noticed the other blonde and was also speechless. "What did I miss?"

Usagi giggled, as did Minako. Both girls latched onto a chocolate milkshake and practically inhaled the drink. When done, they both discarded the empty containers and ran off to try the Sailor V games.

Mamorou looked at them, then at the girls. He stared for a long, long time, before finally looking at Motoki. "Did you slip something in my coffee again? Last time I ended up on a date with an eighty-year-old woman! Didn't I tell you not to try that again?"

Motoki shook his head. "It wasn't me, Mamorou."

Mako smiled. "You guys aren't hallucinating. That's Usa's new friend, Aino Minako. She just transferred here from London. They are alike in a lot of ways though."

Mamorou looked back to the two blondes, who were currently racing each other in a game. "Yeah, but only Odango makes the day bright." He turned back to find the girls and Motoki staring at him as if he had just let slip he was Queen Beryl.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

Motoki grinned wryly. "Did you hear what you just said?"

Mamoru's face suddenly lost all color. "I said that aloud?" In almost three seconds flat he had grabbed his jacket, drained his coffee cup, and tossed a few yen on the counter. "Er, midterms, Motoki! See you tomorrow?"

Usagi and Minako approached the table. Usagi pointed to Mamorou's retreating form. "What's with him?" Ami pulled her book closer to her face. Mako suddenly found the menu very interesting, and Motoki realized rather quickly that there were other customers in need of serving.

Minako sighed. " You won't tell us, will you?"

Ami picked herself up and made space for the blondes. "People shouldn't know everything." She said.

Usagi smiled. "Then what the heck are you doing, Ami-chan?"

The giggles soon enveloped the air, causing the incident to go unmentioned for the rest of the day.

Saturday, Outside the Shrine 

Usagi fumbled nervously with her brooch as she stood outside of the Hikawa Shrine. Ahead of her she could see Rei already talking to her friends, and she suddenly felt left out. But she couldn't go. She felt unworthy of such glorious people. She and Rei had talked many times before, when they bumped into each other in random places. Each time, the priestess had acted as if she were constantly angry with Usagi, but each time, Usagi could see the joy radiating underneath.

But she still felt unworthy.

For more than a year now, she had been Sailor Moon. She had no guardian, and no way of fighting Beryl herself. Her only hope was to find the senshi, especially as the youmas began to get stronger and stronger. The only clue she had to who these people were was a half-faded dream she kept having, and at times memories being shoved back into her mind. But now there were none. She had had no dreams since before she'd met Mina, and the memories had gone after she'd met Mamorou at the mall.

How she longed for her songs, so she could relieve her restless soul. But every time she put a CD in, the song somehow seemed wrong. Music was no solace to her now. It was too loud, too soft, and it made no sense. She couldn't listen to any song now, so with a heavy heart she had put away her CD's into her closet.

She sighed, thinking of the impact it had made on her life. The adrenaline rushes as she fought to a different theme song…those were the days. Now she was in a tangle, and very upset. Even the baka had shut up about the nickname. She had almost keeled over when he called her Usagi-chan on Thursday. Of course, she suspected something after he had been locked into the back room with Motoki, Mako and Ami for almost a half hour.

"Usagi! Are you going to stand there all day or come hang out with friends?"

She looked up to see Mako waving at her. Friends. Yes, she had friends. But what would happen when her senshi duties became a huge factor in her life? What then? Quickly storing that thought to the darkest recesses of her mind, Usagi hopped over to her _friends_ and followed them into the temple.

"This is my prayer room. Here I consult the Great Fire, which gives me answers to my questions, although they are never specific." Ami was fascinated by the tour, and Rei seemed to enjoy the admiration all the girls showered upon her.

Rei led them to the back of the Shrine, where they gasped. A large cherry blossom tree stood tall, over a peaceful pond. Usagi immediately walked over to it and looked in. A girl with wide blue eyes and a happy air about her stared back. Usagi blinked, and straightened. "It's beautiful, Rei-chan."

"Yeah." The other three girls said in unison, too in awe to voice any other opinions. Rei opened her mouth to say something, but was abruptly knocked back by a detonation. The girls were sprawled out on the ground, and lifted their eyes to see an angry youma glaring back at them. It was dressed in an outfit similar to Rei's, except it was all black. Behind it, several ugly creatures snickered maliciously.

The youma smiled and leaned down in front of Ami, who seemed to have been frozen in place. "My dear," it hissed. "I would like to use your energy for my queen!" Ami leaned back as the demons flew from the youma's shoulder and pinned her back.

Usagi stared. Her heart was pounding way too quickly to have been possible. She watched as the youma pulled out a wicked looking fan. Wicked looking because of the sharp blades on the end, threatening to slice her. Ami screamed. It was all Usagi needed, before she stood up.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make up!" The girls gaped in visible shock as Usagi stood before them, now Sailor Moon. "Leave her alone! You had no right to touch her, especially as she was enjoying the wonderful shrine! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The youma glared at her. "My little devils, I want her energy!" Sailor Moon had no time to think as more demons appeared and bounded onto her. She struggled, but to no avail. The creature's had her pinned down, and she could only close her eyes as the youma lowered the fan to her throat.

"Venus Star Power, Make up!" Sailor Moon opened her eyes quickly, in time to see Minako vanish in a swirl of bright orange and yellow lights. A moment later, Sailor V stepped out and glowered at the youma. "I, Sailor Venus, formerly Sailor V, will punish you for daring to hurt my leader in such awful fashion!"

Mako raised herself from the ground, and shaded her eyes. Something about those two girls was familiar…

"_Venus! Move, I'm trying to work here!" Mako heard herself shout. The cocky soldier flashed a V is for Victory sign. "I guess I'm doing my job then!" A rustle of skirts, and though Mako could not see her, she heard Usagi speak. "Venus, leave Jupiter alone. If she wished to train, let her. Besides, we must see the Lady Mercury on our lessons. Not that I want too." Girlish laughter floated in the air…_

Mako's eyes grew wide as she saw a green pen appear in front of her. She hesitated to take it. What if it meant trouble? Rei, meanwhile, was getting a similar reaction. She leaned against the tree for support, scrutinizing the senshi closely as a memory invaded her mind.

"_Mars! You need to get out of that stuffy room for a while. Me an' you are going horseback riding!" Usagi's voice reached her. Rei did not turn her head. "We went yesterday." A strong pair of arms lifted her and she protested. "Jupiter!" But as Jupiter tripped and fell over Usagi, she began to laugh uncontrollably._

A red pen seemed to materialize in the air. Rei held out a tentative hand. She felt no dark energy…but should she still use it? Ami glanced desperately at her rescuers, wishing she could help. Her eyes widened as she realized she knew these people.

_The sound of muffled footsteps reached her ears a second too late. Before she could say a word, she found herself buried under a pile of books. "Sorry." She heard Usagi's voice, and saw Venus, Mars and Jupiter brushing themselves off. The library's stillness was broken by her soft chuckles._

All statistics left Ami's mind as a blue pen floating next to her. All three girls froze, unsure as to what to do. Venus was thrown back fiercely as the youma held out an arm. The senshi of love was held down by scores of the demons. The youma picked up her fan, and once more held it over Sailor Moon's throat.

"Bye!" It whispered gleefully. Several things happened at once. A rose flew down, knocking the fan from the youma's hand. (A/N: Guess who?) The girls grabbed their pens, and their cries were shouted to the wind.

"Jupiter Star Power, Make up!"

"Mars Star Power, Make up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Makeup!"

Jupiter swooped down and grabbed Sailor Moon from the youma's grasp, then spun around and let out her battle cry. "Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" A sizzle of lightning hit the sky, and knocked the youma back. Mars stared the demons dead in the eyes. "Burning Mandela!" The demons were incinerated. Venus stood and cast Mars a grateful look. Mercury was the first to notice the youma getting up and prepare to throw her fan. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" At the same time, another rose hit the youma's hand, causing it to drop the weapon.

Sailor Moon smiled at the frozen monster. "Thanks, guys!" Then she stopped, and twisted to face them. "Oh my gosh! You guys are senshi too! What do you remember?"

Venus scratched her head. "Well, all I know is I have to find the Moon Princess and protect her, but that's about it!" The other girls nodded their agreement, and Sailor Moon almost danced for joy. "Me too!"

Venus winked. 'I got all this from a certain feline!"

Moon rushed to hug her. "You have Luna! You have Luna!"

Venus giggled. "Yep, and Artemis too. Lemme tell you, those cats can get on a girls nerves!"

"Um, Sailor Moon?" Moon turned to Mercury, who was awkwardly producing a computer and visor. "The ice won't hold it soon, so could you destroy it now?"

Sailor Moon smiled. "Sure. Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara quickly finished off the beast, and Sailor Moon sighed. "I'm so happy to have found you! But, which one of you can throw the roses?"

"I believe that would be me." The girls got hearts in their eyes as a man wearing a three-piece tuxedo, top hat, and a white mask stepped out form the shadows. "My name is Tuxedo Kamen. I will be here to protect you, lest you ever need it." And in a flurry of roses, he was gone. The senshi sighed. "He's mine," stated Mars. The bickering that ensued was not entirely her fault, as Venus had already taken out a pen and a piece of paper.

Chiba Mamorou stumbled back into his apartment. What was that all about? He fell onto his couch, struggling to regain his composure. He had just transformed into a walking best man super hero. He sighed and ran a finger through his hair. But if it helped Sailor Moon…he could bear it.

With another sigh, Mamorou dragged himself to his bed, losing himself to thhe oblivion of the dreams sent by a goddess.

Later That Night

Usagi lay in her bed, watching the furry black body next to her rise and fall. Minako had let her take Luna home, and for that she was thankful. Her head hit the pillow softly.

'I've found them.'

But her heart would not rest. Though she had found the the senshi, someone was still missing. And her memories did not come. She fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, she remembered she had a dream. But this one involved lollipops and rabbits.

Well, minna, there we go! Thanks so much for your reviews. And I have a question. Should Usagi be turned to the Negaverse, or would you prefer dear Mamo-chan?


	4. One Week

Ah, minna, sorry this comes in late. I really want to make this a good chapter, because it has a lot of important things in it. Thanks to all who reviewed. Disclamer: Ah, I had it all, until this uber-kawaii guy with black hair asked for it from me. Needless to say, it's in his hands now.

"Usa?" The golden child turned to see her friends staring at her worriedly. She managed a tired smile.

"Hai, minna?" Mina offered her a fry, but Usagi waved it away. She regretted the action immediately as the girls exchanged glances. They crowded into the booth next to her. Ami reached over and plucked up the book Usagi had been reading.

"What's this? Manga?" she joked lightly. Her smile turned into a scarcely hidden frown as she read the title. "Romeo and Juliet? Is this for school?" Usagi quickly took it back and stuffed it in her briefcase.

"Iie, I just wanted to see it, it looked good…." She faded of as Rei leaned in closer, her violet eyes glittering.

"Something's wrong with you, Usagi. We're not stupid. It's been a month since you found us, shouldn't you be overjoyed?" Usagi said nothing, so she continued. "What is it? Are your grades slipping? Are your parents worried about your lack of sleep? Is Mamorou-san teasing you again?" Usagi flinched, and Rei knew she had hit a nerve.

Mako growled softly. "We'll get him to stop, Usagi." The blonde quickly shook her head.

"Iie, minna. It's just…" her eyes became vacant and distant, and the others sighed. Mina sipped on her milkshake.

"Does this have to do with your fight last week?" The girls nodded, and she went on. "You never really told us what happened. Please, Usagi, will you tell us now?" Usagi seemed to come out of a stupor. She eyed the girls for a moment, and then nodded.

"Hai." They leaned in eagerly as she spoke. "Mamorou was teasing me, before. I got angry, and called him a jerk. He just smirked, and laughed at me. I told him to shut up or I'd hurt him, and I went home. Well, I left my briefcase and he followed me there. Mama let him in, and we were in the living room. I told him to get out, and he just stood still. I admit I was kind of mad…so I jumped on top of him and basically began to aim for every weak spot known to mankind."

She stopped there as a fit of giggles overtook her and the girls, before composing herself. "Well, Mama came in and tore us apart, and made me apologize. I did, and Mamorou apologized too, but none of us meant it. It's his fault."

"I disagree, Usagi, it may have been yours." Ami spoke up. Mina gaped.

"Are you kidding? It was so Mamorou's!" Rei sided with Ami, and Mako with Mina. Soon, there was a full out argument. In the confusion, Usagi slipped away and headed for the park.

She sat down on the dock of the lake, cross-legged. Smiling slightly, she removed her seldom-used CD player and the random CD she had grabbed earlier that day. Without looking, she clicked it in and pressed play.

Mamorou exited the arcade, sighing. He'd wanted to apologize to Usagi, and get it over with, but she wasn't there. Her friends had looked surprised that she had left, and Mamorou and left with a small feeling of anxiety. Where had she gone?

He glanced at the black object in his hands. Motoki's CD player. He had wanted to return it, but hadn't gotten a chance. Enigmatically, he slipped the headphones on and pressed play. He had no idea what song Motoki had left in there, but he'd listen to anything to get his mind off that Odango-ed girl. The music started in, and he smiled. An old favorite of his…

_It's been one week since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry._

Usagi stiffened slightly as the tune rushed into her ears, but then relaxed. She hadn't heard this song in a long, long time. But it was sending her the same vibes she'd had before, on her nighttime sprees. She lay on her back, and listened intently.

_Five days since you laughed at me, saying: "Get that together, come back and see me." I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you. Yesterday you'd forgiven me, but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry._

Mamorou almost laughed at the nonsense verse that came next. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he wondered where he was going, but the thought soon faded away.

_Hold it still now and watch the hoodwink, as I make you stop and think. You'll think you're looking at Aquaman. I summon the fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss. I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan. Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes. Big like LeAnn Rimes, because I'm all about value. Bert Kaempferts got the mad hits. You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through._

Usagi let a small giggle escape her. She had enjoyed this song so much before, because the words seemed to have a different meaning every time. Her heart seemed to soar for the first time in a month. The next lyrics, she always felt like she could relate.

_Gonna make a break and take a fake. I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake. I like vanilla; it's the finest of flavors. Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know, the vertigo is gonna grow 'cause it's so dangerous you'll have to sing a waiver._

Mamorou crossed the street quickly as the song rose in crescendo.

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral._

Usagi scrunched up her nose. Those words reminded her of Mamorou. But did he really think she was funny when she was mad? Is that why he teased her?

_Can't understand what I mean? Well you soon will. I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve. I have a history of taking off my shirt. It's been one week since you looked at me threw your arms in the air and said, "You're crazy!"_

Mamoru entered the park, walking at a slow, leisurely pace.

_Five days since you tackled me, I've still got the rug burns on both my knees. It's been three days since the afternoon; you realized it's not my fault, not a moment too soon. _

Usagi felt his presence. She wasn't Sailor Moon for nothing. Inexplicably, she chose to ignore it, and instead tuned in to the song.

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me, and now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry. Boom anime babes who make me think the wrong thing… Chickity China, the Chinese chicken. You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'. Watchin' X-files with no lights on. We're dans la maison. I hope the smoking man's in this one. Like Harrison Ford, I'm getting frantic, like Sting I'm tantric, like Snickers, I'm guaranteed to satisfy._

Mamorou stopped when he saw her, her long golden hair spilling about her. He made an attempt to turn around, but something stopped him. He heaved a sigh, but walked over to the dock and stood behind her. Her eyes were closed, he could see that much. But she hadn't acknowledged his presence. Did she know he was there? He said nothing, only stared out over the water.

_Like Kurasawa, I make mad films. Okay, I don't make films but if I did they'd have a Samurai. Gonna get a set a' better clubs. Gonna find the kind with the tiny nubs. Just so my irons aren't flying off the back swing. Gotta get in tune, with Sailor Moon, 'cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes that make me think the wrong thing. How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral._

Usagi had always wondered how they got the rights to use her name on that song. She felt Mamorou come next to her, but kept her eyes shut.

_Can't understand what I mean? Well you soon will. I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve. I have a history of losing my shirt. _

Mamorou sat down next to her, glancing at her face. She was so beautiful…did she even know it? He'd never told her much…he only teased her. And now he regretted it.

_It's been one week since you looked at me, dropped your arms to the side and said, "I'm sorry." Five days since I laughed at you and said: "You just did what I thought you were gonna do!" _

Slowly, Usagi peeked open one eye, then the other. He was looking at her. Both of them stared, neither making a move to show they were uncomfortable.

_Three days since the living room. We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do? Yesterday you just smiled at me; cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry._

"So…what're you doing here?" Usagi heard herself say. Mamorou looked away, and she felt as if some precious thing had been ripped from her. He looked back.

"I just come here sometimes. What about you?" She shrugged, and quickly removed her headphones. She opened the CD player to remove the CD, but Mamorou stopped her. She gazed at his hand on her wrist, and wondered if he had felt the same shock of electricity.

Mamorou removed his own headphones, and released Usagi's wrist. He opened the player, and took out the CD, showing it to her. She gasped slightly, and he smiled.

"Looks like we have the same taste, eh Odango?" She looked at him sharply, and for a moment he speculated on whether or not she might tackle him again. Instead, she bent her head.

"Gomen nasai, Mamorou-san. I was wrong to be so angry at you." Mamorou placed a hand on hers, and she looked up in surprise. He looked intently into her eyes.

"No, Usagi. I should say gomen. I shouldn't have teased you." Her eyes flared.

"Oh, no you don't Chiba! I was gonna apologize first, and I did! You'd better not be trying to steal my idea!" He laughed.

"Iie, Usa. I was serious. Lets just live and let live, ok?" She eyed him suspiciously, and then nodded. His face immediately got serious again. "I hear you've been depressed lately. What's up?"

Usagi bowed her head. "Nothing." Came the mumbled reply. She was surprised when Mamorou lifted her up by the chin with a gentle hand.

"Chigau! You haven't eaten a bunch of fries like they're the last ones on the earth or practically inhaled a milkshake for a month! You can't say it's nothing. So really, what's up?"

Usagi smiled, shocking him. "I thought you were mean, Mamorou-san." Her voice was soft; he had to lean in to hear her. "But now you're proving me wrong. I wish--" her voice broke, and she took a breath. "I wish I had gotten to know you before. Maybe then, we could have become friends." Her eyes rose to meet his. "Maybe, maybe even more than friends."

Mamorou's mind was a swirl of emotion. She liked him! She liked him! He opened his mouth so say something, anything, when her eyes widened. "Look out!" she screamed, and he was pushed into the water. He saw the beam of energy hit her, enveloping her before she and it disappeared. When he surfaced, he saw Jadeite's still smirking face as he held he unconscious Usagi in his arms. The general nodded towards him, and vanished in a bright light.

Mamorou dragged himself on land. Why had Jadeite wanted her? Ignoring these questions, he coughed up water as he stood and prepared to run, but was stopped by a sailor senshi, Mars.

"Where is she?" she demanded, her eyes glittering violently. "How could you just leave her Mamorou? She's been kidnapped, and she could be dead!" His brain suddenly sparked to life.

"Rei?" he asked cautiously. Venus smacked a hand to her hand.

"Yeah, and you said I was gonna be the one to tell everyone our identities?"

Mercury sighed. "You guys, focus on Usagi, ok?" The senshi turned and glared at Mamorou, who was kneeling on the ground.

"She was saving me." His eyes were raised to meet that of Jupiter's. "So she was Sailor Moon?" She hesitated, before nodding. Mamorou closed his eyes.

"Hai, the irony. I was Tuxedo Kamen. I was the one to save her, and she saved me. I must pay for my mistake, I guess." The senshi took a moment to process the information, and then Mars looked around.

"I'm still sensing evil around here. We should follow it; where it goes, Usagi might be." Mamorou stood.

"Let me come." He transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. The senshi looked at him skeptically, but then Mercury nodded.

"We'll need all the help we can get." They followed Mars as she tracked the energy to it's source; Tokyo Tower. Venus looked up.

"What now?"

"Now, you join your leader, Sailor brats!" They barely had time to turn and see Kunzite before they were knocked back by an amazing amount of dark energy. Their vision turned blurry, before being engulfed in darkness.

Usagi lay in a cell, deep in the center of Beryl's castle. She shivered; not from the cold, but what she saw in her head.

"_Endymion, I will not have it! You cannot fight, you will not fight!" The black haired man walked towards her. She could see him clearly now, and he looked just like…Mamorou? _

"_Please, listen to me." He said. "Beryl is attacking us at this moment. Can you not see the carnage? Why is it that you refuse to see what is before you!" She collapsed sobbing. Pain, and grief washed over her._

"_You would not know! You would not know!" Endymion knelt next to her, cradling her head._

"_Shh, I'm sorry. This war is getting to me." But she would not be consoled._

"_She killed Father, and she will kill the senshi. She will kill you, Endymion, and take you away from me! Then she will kill me…slowly, and painfully. She swore it."_

_Endymion held her, rocking back and forth on his knees. "I will not let her. By my sword, she will die if she dares try to hurt you." A cry and a rumbling noise made him stand. "I must go. Remember, Serenity, I love you." And he brushed his lips across hers. _

_Serenity? That was her name? But she was crying now, screaming her paint to all the world as he hurried out to the courtyard. Quickly she stood, and made her way to the balcony by her room. She could see them; dozens of dark creatures, formerly humans, as they brought down her best friends, the senshi. She could not cry, her tears were lodged in her throat. Instead she followed Endymion's path, watching as he waged war. _

_She did not notice the hand creeping to her neck till it was too late, or the knife behind her back. She stumbled back, gazing at her bloodstained hands in shock, then at the red haired woman smirking evilly. She felt heavy, and fell back. The woman smiled and knelt down. "Let's have some fun." With a cackle, she threw her over the balcony._

_Falling…falling… she heard rather then felt Endymion catch her, and his mumbled words as he cried. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I should've listened…Oh, Gods, you knew she was coming…I never listened." Her world was fading away, and she tried desperately to make some sort of movement, but Endymion did not notice when the youma struck him in the side._

_He keeled over, and Beryl appeared. She kicked at her body, and it felt like fire. Beryl laughed. "You should have picked me, Endymion! And now see, both you and your princess shall die!" Princess" She was the…princess? But her drooping eyes watched as Endymion struggled to her body, as he protected her even in death. Beryl plunged the knife, and all went dark._

In her cell, Usagi shivered again. Her hands reached out for comfort. "Mamo-chan…" was her whispered word, before the darkness took her again.

Wow, minna. I never knew I could be that angsty. Scary…


	5. Fallen Heroes

Thanks to all who reviewed. This next chapter…. Well, It's really weird in a way. Please review! It's what makes this fic worth writing! For now, I'm just hoping to finish Living with the Stress…major writer's block on that one. Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I had it until this girl with aquamarine hair ACCIDENTALLY put it in her violin case after playing it in a café. Darn these people….

_I must get out. I must get out. I must get out._

The blonde repeated the words as a mantra, her eyes frantically searching for some sort of route of escape. They fell on the bars, the only path out.

I must save them. I must…I wish you were here…I wish you were here… 

The words rang in her mind as she henshined. Sailor Moon removed the tiara from her forehead and called out, "Moon Tiara Magic!" the bars were cut in about a quarter of the way up from the bottom.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" This time, a section fell away, and Moon was glad the tiara could elongate to cut more widely. She scrambled through the hole she had made, and hoped the clattering sound hadn't been noticed.

Her boots clicked on the stone floor as Sailor Moon ran down endless corridors. Door after door after door loomed ominously above her. She had to get out of there, no matter what the risk. With a deep breath, she turned to face a random, heavy wooden door and push it open.

Inside, it was dark. Sailor Moon stepped cautiously within. "Hello?"

A rasping noise drew her attention to a dark corner. "Serenity-hime?" She stooped, and found Jadeite staring her in the eyes. She did not go into an immediate battle stance. She had no reason to. Jadeite was chained securely to the wall. One eye was swelling, and he had several serious bruises and cuts on his body. He wore a tattered copy of his dark general uniform.

Sailor Moon leaned in. "What has she done to you, Jade-chan?" The boy smiled, and Moon realized he was only about a year or two older than her; the dark generals were at least in their early twenties.

"We were reborn, just as you. When Nephrite, as High Seer, felt the dark energy building in Tokyo, we traveled here. It was about two years ago that we learned all the senshi, Endymion, and you were also here. In trying to contact you, we made ourselves known to Beryl. She did the same thing to us as she did in the Silver Millennium. She kidnapped us, and created clones using Metallia's energy. We are beaten daily; she keeps us alive only for the pleasure of hearing our screams."

Sailor Moon flinched. "Where are the others?" Jadeite straightened, and winced.

"I know Nephrite and Kunzite are kept together, in a cell across the hall. Beryl has repeatedly filled the room with dark energy, causing Nephrite's senses to malfunction. Kunzite is forced to try and stop it, using only his wits." His voice was deadened in malice.

"It is a game to her. And Zoicite? I pity him. Daily, he is plagued by images of the carnage his clone has caused. As the weakest, he was an asset in his intelligence. Now, all has fled his mind but the one picture that causes him the most pain. The Lady Mercury looking up at him, hate reflected in her eyes, as his clone plunged the sword into her chest. Her last words…they hurt him so. 'I wish you dead.'"

Sailor Moon said nothing. Once more she lifted her tiara from her head, and threw it with the activation words. Jadeite stood shakily, and rubbed his wrists. The chains unraveled easily. Moon opened the door, and peered out. She saw no one, and motioned for him to step outside. The two quickly crossed the corridor, opening and shutting the door across the hall in the same swift movement.

"Who goes there?" Kunzite's voice reached them, raspy sounding and weak. His eyes lit up as Jadeite knelt and undid the cords tying his hands behind his back. "How did you get out?"

Jadeite smiled. "Serenity-hime freed me." Kunzite's eyes widened, and he gazed behind Jadeite at Sailor Moon, who was untying Nephrite's ropes.

Nephrite threw the ropes down, and rubbed at his temples, similarly glancing at moon. "I like it." He said finally. "But how short is that fuku?" Sailor Moon snorted.

"I'd like to see you say the same if Mako-chan was here! She'd kill you." At his confused look, she elaborated. "Jupiter. We all have different names, as I'm sure you do. Venus is Aino Minako, or Mina, Mars is Hino Rei, Mercury is Mizuno Ami, and Jupiter is Kino Makoto, or Mako."

Kunzite stood, and flexed his fingers. "And yours, Serenity-hime?"

"Tsukino Usagi." She glared at their muffled chuckles. "Yeah, I know. Bunny of the moon. Shut up so we can go get Zoicite already!" The boys immediately sobered, and once more crossed the hall. The door they opened led to a small room. Zoicite lay on his back, eyes closed tightly.

Sailor Moon took a step towards him. "Zoicite-chan?" He stiffened. "It's me, Serenity, in my reincarnated from. Come on, we've got to get you out." The petite blonde did not move.

Nephrite took a try. "Zoi, listen to us. This is Serenity-hime, and Beryl has captured her. She may go after the senshi next if we don't stop her!" Slowly, Zoicite sat up.

"Lady-lady Mercury? Beryl will not touch a hair on her head! I refuse to see her in such pain!" Sailor Moon held out a hand.

"Of course not, as do we. Come, Zoicite. We must stop this now, and I assure you, Mercury will forgive you. All the senshi will forgive you." Zoicite accepted the hand, and a wobbly smile made itself to his face.

"I see you've chosen to be a warrior princess, Serenity-hime." Moon smiled.

"Yep. Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice!" She went into her pose, and all of the guys grinned widely. "Now, c'mon! We've got some nega-butt to kick!"

They made their was down the passage, and soon found themselves before a wooden door. Jadeite knocked on it. No one answered, and he turned to face them.

"So…" he said slowly. "What now?" Sailor Moon shrugged.

"Maybe we should split up."

"And lose you?" Nephrite sighed. "Then Endy would chop off our heads, and then the scouts would chop off his because he chopped off ours, and then you would chop off theirs because they chopped off his, because he chopped off ours, and then some weird nega-freak would chop off yours and…you see where this is going?"

Sailor Moon nodded, amused. "I get it. But is there any other way?"

Zoicite scrutinized their surroundings. "I don't think so. Unless you want to bust down this door, and I don't think any of us have enough power---"

"Moon Tiara Magic!" The door flew back, and Sailor Moon turned to Zoicite, saluting. "Door down for the count, Captain! What next?"

Zoicite stared in astonishment. "Why you cheeky little--" But Jadeite clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Think prince. Do you see it? Now think angry prince, armed with twin swords and several armies." Zoicite's eyes widened, and Jadeite nodded happily. "Good."

The cluster curved to face the entrance, and found themselves in a room with a ceiling a good two hundred feet up in the air. It was bare, save for one throne in the middle of the room, where beryl sat, toying with a tassel on her dress.

The guys snarled, but Sailor Moon stopped them. "Beryl!" Her voice rang out, and the Nega-Queen looked up. "We have come to defeat you! Surrender now, do not make us fight!"

Beryl's eyes narrowed. "Ah, the moon brat has escaped. What's this? You brought help as well?" She let out a short cackle. "They will do nothing, and neither will you!"

"And why not?" Moon demanded crossly.

Beryl snapped her fingers, and two boards on either sides of the room popped up. The group gasped. On a wide, red board, the senshi were chained. Their eyes were mere slits as they regarded Beryl. On the other side of the room, Tuxedo Kamen, minus the top hat and mask, hung limply from his chains.

Beryl sneered evilly. "Because I have what is most precious to you. Your bratty friends!" The senshi turned, and gasped as they saw their leader next to their enemies. Mars opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped as a recollection invaded her mind.

_Strong hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" She swatted them away. "Jadeite, go away! I need to meditate!" There was silence, and for a moment she thought he had left. Then she was lifted up bodily and dumped in the fountain next to her. She surfaced, spluttering, and couldn't help but laugh as innocent baby blue eyes smiled back at her. "Oops. My hands slipped." She would have reprimanded him, had he not jumped into the fountain next to her. Soon, they were engaged in an all out water fight. Even though she was uncomfortable in the water, it was all forgotten as he captured her attention._

Jupiter stared intently at Nephrite, as he caught her gaze.

"_Kee-yah!" Jupiter launched a spinning kick, which he blocked easily. His brown hair fell in front of his eyes, and he brushed it back. "C'mon, Jupiter! Hit me!" His tone was not mocking…Jupiter suddenly shrieked, and he turned to see what could have scared such a hard-core fighter. He found nothing but the dirt, as Jupiter tackled him from behind. He smiled. "No fair!" She pecked him on the cheek. "Maybe I don't play fair!_

Mercury's eyes rose to meet Zoicite's and he was relieved to see she bore no ill will in her eyes.

"_Er…Oh, Kamisama! What is this?" Mercury laid her pen down in frustration. Zoicite appeared from seemingly nowhere and smiled. "Don't be upset. It's just a problem!" Mercury frowned. "Yes, but a very tough one!" He laughed and took the paper in his hands. "If you find the answer, will you join me by the lake? It seems to have frozen over. We may skate!" Mercury let a small grin go across her face. "If I finish the problem." Zoicite winked impishly. "See you there in a minute, then!" And he was gone. Mercury pursed her lips and glanced down at the paper he had dropped. Her eyes widened. There, in his neat, blocky handwriting, the solution loomed up at her. She beamed and stood. "You cheat!" His laughter drew her out of the library, and both headed off to the lake._

Venus looked at Kunzite in wonder. He was so familiar…

"_Urgh! I need a new brush!" The senshi of love jerked her old orange one through her long hair. "Ah, damnation! This isn't working!" She laid it down in a huff. "Maybe I can help?" Before she could say a word, Kunzite was gently kneading the brush through her hair. She relaxed slightly. They were silent for a moment, and then she spoke. "Can you trim the ends too?" Kunzite dropped the brush and strode out of the room. She ran after him. "Kidding! Just kidding!" And ran into him. Their laughter floated in the air._

Moon suddenly ran forward. "You let them go!" The shittenou made as if to go after her, but were stopped by the force field that suddenly appeared in front of them, closing them off from Sailor Moon.

Beryl smirked. "Let's play a little game, sailor brat." Black lightning abruptly began to strike at Kamen. He grimaced, but did not open his eyes. "You must pick between your friends, and your one true love. You have two minutes. Every thirty seconds, the lighting will become more violent. In two minutes, your beloved prince will be nothing more than ashes!" The senshi looked confused, but Sailor Moon snarled.

"You wouldn't dare." Kamen gave a cry as more bolts began to strike, harder.

Beryl tapped at her throne. "Time is passing; you have already wasted thirty seconds."

Sailor Moon looked back and forth between her friends. How could she choose? The senshi said nothing; their mouths hung open in horror at the choice their friend had to make.

She could pick the senshi. But they were weak, and they might not be able to free Kamen and still defeat Beryl. If she freed Kamen, then he'd be no help in freeing the senshi or defeating Beryl. But she couldn't just let him die! It was a lose-lose situation.

"One minute." Beryl's voice interrupted her, and Kamen moaned as the lightning intensified. Now Sailor Moon was frantic. She had only one minute left, and she hadn't made any improvements.

The shittenou tried desperately to get past the shield, but to no avail. The senshi struggled wildly, but they could not get loose enough to use their abilities.

"One minute, thirty seconds." Tuxedo Kamen arched his back as he tried desperately to escape the pain. He was gasping, and his eyes were now open. Sailor Moon spun in circles. Who to choose? Who to choose?

Oh, please Selene help us. What do I do? 

Time seemed to slow as Sailor Moon turned once more to face Kamen. His eyes caught hers, and a brief, pained smile crossed his face.

"Two minutes." Darkness, in the form of one thick bolt of lightning, struck Tuxedo Kamen square in the chest. His face whitened, and he shut his eyes to the pain. The chains holding him broke, and he fell to the ground.

"NO!"

Sailor Moon never knew where she found the force to scream so loudly, as she rushed to the fallen man's side. She cradled his head gently, never realizing that she was crying until a tear fell to Kamen's face.

"Onegai…don't go!" She choked on a sob as the tuxedo reverted to his form as Prince Endymion, with black armor and a red cape. The senshi were still, as were the shittenou.

Beryl sighed. "Come now, he was only a man. We have enough of them to last us a century."

Sailor Moon stiffened as the cruel words cut through her. A last tear fell from her eye. She barely registered beryl's next words as she watched the tear, which had turned to a shining crystal, float above Endymion's body.

"Now, what was it you were saying about fighting me?"

Sailor Moon gently lowered the prince's head, and grasped onto the crystal. Her whole body glowed with an unearthly light, and she stood. Beryl felt a pang of fear as Moon turned to her, the ginzouishou shining bright in her hands.

Light erupted from the gem, surrounding the blonde and eclipsing everyone else's vision. When it cleared, Princess Serenity, in a white formal ball gown with gold trim, stared Beryl down.

"Whatever I said before does not matter. Now, I have only two words. Die, demon!" Radiance shot forth from the ginzouishou. Beryl screeched.

"No, child! You cannot do this! It is impossible!" She forced some of her dark energy around her, as a sort of shield.

Serenity gave more power, and her dress flapped wildly behind her.

On the board, the senshi watched their leader weakly. A single though entered their minds.

_We must help her. She must not face it alone._

Their planet's insignia appeared on their foreheads, and shot forth as power into Serenity's body. The shittenou too, closed their eyes.

_For Endymion, and the one he holds dear._

A light blue sea serpent arose from Zoicite, wrapping itself around Serenity's waist. A gryphon flew towards her from Nephrite, landing nimbly by her side. From Kunzite, a pure white dragon escaped Kunzite, and circled the air over Serenity's head. A brilliant phoenix flew away from Jadeite, and landed by Serenity.

Beryl's scream of outrage was drowned out as the light grew to huge proportions, wiping her out completely. Exhausted from using so much power, the shittenou collapsed. The senshi's eyes shut, and Serenity fell to her knees.

If only…if only we could start over. If only we could be happy again. All of us… 

Once more, light erupted from the ginzouishou. This time, it was a calm light that washed over the castle. When it faded out, not a living soul was left inside.

The thing about the shittenou's powers, I felt was vaguely familiar. If it's something that belongs to an author out there, gomen! And I should have an epilogue out by the end of the week. Thanks so much minna! Ja until the last chapter!


	6. I Want To Run

Ok, minna. This will be the last chapter. sniffs It looks like not a lot of people were interested in this, but to those who were, my bunny muse and I would like to say Arigatou for being so very supportive!

_Was it even real? Was it just a dream?_

Her feet dragged as she unhappily made her way to the arcade. A week now…one whole week and she had avoided them. She had told her parents they'd been in a fight. All their calls were redirected. She refused to speak to anyone, especially Mamorou. Only the shittenou talked to her.

"Usa, why do you have to do this?" Justin, also known as Jadeite, asked. She'd been sitting with him on the roof of the small house he and the other guys had gotten. She closed her eyes.

"It's to protect them, I guess. They now have a chance to live out their normal lives. When I was a senshi by myself, there was always the question of them getting hurt because of my identity. Now, the chance is bigger. They could be killed in battle! But Beryl is gone. They have a chance to live."

"And Mamorou?" She did not turn to see Keith (Kunzite) as he exited on the roof. "He's worried sick! We've been getting calls form him and the girls. You can't keep it hidden for long."

Usagi suddenly whirled at him. "They've forgiven you! Is that not enough? You have your girlfriends, you have your lives! I just want it to stay that way, understand? I want life to be normal for them again!" And she had stalked away, leaving them to brood over her words. Nicholas (Nephrite) held the door open for her, and she smiled softly.

"I will tell them. Someday, I will." Zachary (Zoicite) had handed her her jacket. His pale green eyes had flashed with what could have been worry, but was soon replaced by a scarcely hidden smile.

"When is this someday?" Justin had suddenly hopped down from upstairs. She didn't say anything, and he sighed.

"Usagi, be at the Crown Arcade on Monday. We have some things to discuss. If you're not there, we'll enlist…help to come look for you." Usagi had then been shoved unceremoniously out the door.

So now she stood, stock still, only about three yards from the arcade.

"You don't have to go through with it, you know." Luna looked up at her charge. "Although if trouble should come…" Usagi sighed.

"They will never be free, I suppose. I wish…sometimes I wish that I had never disobeyed my mother and snuck down to Earth; that I had never met Endymion. I wish the senshi could have led full lives, and the shittenou also. Maybe life would have been better if they had not met me. Maybe they could have been happy."

There was silence for a moment, and then a girls voice suddenly reached her, sounding rather annoyed. "Kami, Odango, if I thought you were stupid before…!" She whirled around to face the raven headed priestess, with all the others in tow.

Immediately Usagi glared at Justin. "You said you'd be alone."

The blonde boy made a face. "Did I? I remember having said before that we would use some help if you didn't come, but who said the help wasn't gonna be here anyway?" A faint growl in Usagi's throat caused him to step back slightly.

Ami approached Usagi cautiously. "Do you remember, Usagi, when you first met me? I was alone, and without friends. You were so kind…like an angel."

"Like a light." Mako interrupted. "We were both happy to have met you. Overjoyed in fact. Everyone was afraid to approach us…for different reasons of course. But you came to us like we were normal."

Ami smiled slightly. "Yes, it was a joyful experience." Her brow creased. "Then we found out we were Sailor Senshi. That was no big deal. A bigger reason for us to stay together! And we got into this whole thing with Beryl…"

Makoto sighed. "We woke up in our beds without knowing where you were."

Minako, silent up until this point, looked at Usagi, who turned away. "It was awful, Usa. Your parents said that you didn't want to see us for now, that you were sick. All phone calls ignored, the communicator off, and you haven't been to school at all!"

Rei toned down her glare, making it into an apologetic glower. "We were going crazy, Usagi! And you never said a word!"

Usagi unconsciously rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "But…but it was better."

"No it wasn't." Ami's voice sounded slightly bitter. "We thought we had failed. We though you were mad. We though we would be alone, and you would just go."

Usagi gaped at her. "No, Ami! Never, I would never do that! It's just, I wanted—I wanted—I," she stopped, at a loss.

"Odango, you have to stop!" Rei cried. "You have to stop thinking you can protect us from everything! Because you can't. We accepted our destinies, loved and cherished them, in fact. Nothing you do will change that. Listen, Usagi-chan,"

Usagi looked up, startled. Rei had never called her that before.

"We are your protectors. We are the ones who swore by our powers to make sure you would live. You just have to sit down and be lazy!"

Usagi stared at her in shock, but quickly collected herself. "You don't get it! You have to die for me! And all this because I fell in love…"

Her eyes opened wide as Mamoru suddenly appeared in front of her, clutching at her wrists. "Don't," he said, eyes blazing. "Say you're sorry that we have to die. Say you're sorry that we miss out on parts of our lives. But _don't_ say you're sorry you fell in love, or met me." He released her hands, and she looked into his eyes.

Pain stared back at her, pain that had been borne through years of maltreatment. "I died _for you_. I live _for you_. If anything, I get sick for you. I would do anything for you. Usako, ashiteru."

The senshi smiled behind them, and the shittenou exchanged secret high fives.

Usagi felt as if the ground had been sucked out from underneath her. She suddenly felt warm and cold, all at the same time.

"_I love you." A strong voice whispered in her ear. Serenity looked up and smiled._

"_And I, you. The senshi have found love as well, it seems, in the arms of your shittenou." Endymion smiled lightly._

"_It seems so. May no war that has touched my green Terra ever visit your moon, my love. I could not bear it if we were to live apart."_

_Serenity touched his cheek lightly. "No, never. And if it does strike…who knows? But I promise you; I will find you, the senshi, and the shittenou. We will be together always."_

"I promised…" Usagi's voice was thick with emotions. "And though I want to so badly, will I ever regret my decisions?"

Rei smiled. "As the fortune teller of our freaky little group, I say nay!"

Nicholas offered his two cents. "And as the High Seer, I agree."

Usagi smiled up at the ebony-haired man in front of her. "We've come a long way. Maybe we should stick together…for a while, anyway."

And she closed the space between her and her love of a thousand years, hoping never again to be separated.

* * *

Crystal Tokyo, a thousand years into the future

Chibiusa scampered down the hallway, ignoring the cries of her nursemaid behind her as she rushed off. Her small heels clicked against the diamond carved hallways, and she skidded to a stop in front of a large, ornately carved door of crystal.

Gently, the little girl swung it open.

"Mama?" she called.

An ethereal woman, robed in white and with wings folded behind her, stepped into the doorway, smiling kindly.

"Something wrong, Small Lady?" Chibiusa scuffed the ground.

"I ran away from Naru-chan again. I know she's supposed to take care of me, but when I asked one of the kids at school if I could have some of their lunch, she scolded me." The girl pouted cutely.

The woman smiled. "It's ok, Small Lady. No doubt Lady Naru will give up and fond Lord Umino. The two need a break from you…" she teased lightly.

Chibiusa ignored this comment and peered around the doorway. "Daddy?"

A regal man in a purple pinstripe suit and with a white mask appeared behind the woman. "Yes, Small Lady?" Chibiusa offered him a sweet smile.

"It's girls' time again!" The man made a face.

"I suppose this means I'm out?" The two girls nodded, and the man sighed.

"All right, but I do want her back after a while, you hear me?" he made a mock angry face, and the woman giggled. Chibiusa cutely scrunched up her face and pushed him out.

"Ok, I love you, buh-bye!" And with that, she slammed the door in his face. The man took a moment to compose himself, before he shook his head.

"Just one of those days, milord?" Jadeite smirked slightly behind him. "C'mon Endy. You've got to stop letting her kick you out of your room every few days!"

Endymion smiled thoughtfully. " I suppose so." Jadeite looked relieved, before Endymion spun on his heel and began to walk down the hallway. "But I'll let it go, just this time."

Jadeite stood, stupefied, until the other shittenou turned the corner. Zoicite noted his stunned expression and struggled not to laugh.

"He said he'd kick her out next time, didn't he?" Jadeite only nodded. Kunzite sighed, and Nephrite grinned. The brown-haired shittenou took Jadeite by his arm and led him down the hallway.

"Let me tell you something about what we like to call, 'Daddy's girls'…" The others trailed behind them, chuckling.

Inside the room, Chibiusa was perched on a huge, white canopy bed. "Can I listen to the really old one's, Mama? Those are the best!" The woman smiled.

"Of course. Let me just get them out…" She went over to a pure white vanity with wisps of purple of the side, and opened it. Pulling out a piece of equipment, she moved back to the bed and sat down next to Chibiusa.

"Now, put it on like I showed you…that's it!" Chibiusa giggled as she felt the cool plastic on her face.

"Why don't they make these anymore?" She asked, pressing a button.

The woman shrugged. "Times, as do styles and tastes, change. What do you think of this one?"

Chibiusa nodded. "I remember this! You called it…ah, what was it?"

Neo-Queen Serenity (A/N: Who else could it have been?) lightly caressed the CD player. "It's called 'Daughters', by a man called John Mayer."

"Was he nice?" Chibiusa asked as she listened intently.

The Neo-Queen sighed. "If I said he was, I would be lying, but it's not that he isn't good. I never knew him."

Chibiusa looked astonished. "But Mama, you know everyone!"

Serenity stood, and pulled her daughter up in her arms. "I may know them now, but back then I wasn't as great as I am now. I was a klutz!"

"No!" gasped Chibiusa.

"A liar at times!"

"No!"

"I snuck out of my house at night!"

"Never!"

"But none of those are as bad as…."

"What?" Chibiusa's eyes were wide. "What did you do?"

The Neo-Queen touched noses with her daughter. "I always, always took the last piece of pie!" The two were silent for a moment, before dissolving into laughter.

"Chibiusa! Chibiusa, where are you?"

The pink-haired girl hopped from her mother's arms. "That's Megumi, she said she would visit today!"

Serenity smiled. "have fun!"

Just before she reached the doorway, Chibiusa paused and looked back at her mother. "Mama?" The woman looked quizzically at her. "Could I maybe, someday, go back and see what you were like in the past? I'm sure Puu wouldn't object if you asked!"

There was a small pause, and Chibiusa wondered if she had crossed a forbidden territory. Then, her mother spoke.

"All in due time, I promise you." The child skipped gaily out of the room. Her mother never broke her promises.

The woman sat down on the bed, and picked up the discarded headphones. It had been a mix CD, as a new song she hadn't heard in a long time came on.

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school, I wanna scream at the top of my lungs!_

"You ok?" Endymion sat down next to his wife. She smiled.

"Just thinking about the old days. You?" He ruffled her hair fondly, and she stuck her tongue out at him. The two laughed at their slightly childish behavior before Endymion held out a hand.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Serenity took his hand, and the two danced to a song only their love-struck ears could hear.

Ok, Minna, that seemed really crappy. But only reviews will tell! Tell me how you like the ending, ok? I will revise for you…


End file.
